


Yoga Poses

by Rilan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, no main plotline spoilers, ryder is a tease, some spoilers for Liam/Ryder romance, turn about is fair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilan/pseuds/Rilan
Summary: Ryder receives Lexi’s email about adding yoga to her routine and Liam wakes to Ryder practicing said yoga poses -- a study on how long it takes Liam to crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My general feeling is Liam and Ryder end up having sex with feelings™ and an implied committed relationship before they actually talk it out on Prodomos. Pre "we're official" talk on Prodomos.

Ainsley Ryder had strange dreams after last night. Liam found a copy of some strange movie involving murderous plants in the Nexus library. She had fallen asleep against him and it took careful movements to extract herself from his sleeping form.

She _had_ slept well but her limbs were stiff with lying in one position all night. Ryder snagged a yoga mat from underneath her desk and rolled it out in front of the large central window. That Lexi had managed to snag a few fancy asari yoga mats with the tight regulations was very impressive. She pulled her shirt up and over her head and tossed it back towards the bed. Liam was still sleeping – snoring even.

Ryder rolled her shoulders and began to stretch. Slowly, she eased herself into the Kurinth’s Bow position. She frowned, concentrating, the particular poses Lexi sent were unfamiliar. What was the next step again? _Oh, right._ Ainsley gradually slid her legs apart and turned. _Inhale_ , _exhale_. She bent at the waist, reaching for her ankle and paused there. Ryder thought she heard a pause in Kosta’s soft snores and turned. _SAM? Update me on Liam._

 

\-----

 

Across the room, Liam lay perfectly still in the tangled sheets of Ainsley’s bed. He cautiously cracked an eye open and, sure enough, Ryder had slipped from the bed. He saw her shirt on the floor and mentally ran through last night. Had they…? No, she had conked out curled against his shoulder.  Liam found her across the room and he sucked in a little breath.  She was wearing those ridiculously tiny shorts that she liked to sleep in and had stripped down to her sports bra. Even better; her yoga pose had her bent over right in front of him. Ryder whipped her head towards the bed and he instantly closed his eyes.

 _Shit_. Did she see him? She bent slowly back down and Liam opened his eyes again to enjoy the view. Either she had deliberately chosen to put her gorgeous ass on display or he truly was just that lucky. She rose, exhaling nosily, and bent back to the opposite foot. Ryder let out a breathy sigh and arched her back. Oh, this was _definitely_ on purpose.

Ainsley absently scratched at her ankle and… _Oh_. She was sporting a reddish purple bruise and had, conveniently, decided to draw his attention to it. The hickey was starting to fade but certainly not the memory of her leg pulled flat against him and her flushed face. His cock twitched against his leg. Liam blew out another breath; if she wanted a game, he could play a game.

 

\-----

 

“Pathfinder, Mr. Kosta is awake.”

Ryder grinned and mentally acknowledged SAM’s comment. She rose and brought up her omni-tool; next was the Matriarch’s Pose. Ainsley shimmied her shorts higher and then positioned herself to again have her back to Liam. She knew he was an ass man – that was the first thing he had reached for that night on his couch. So she kneeled, inhaled, and brought her hands together in the motion of prayer with an exhale. Ryder parted her hands and swung her arms up before bending all the way forward until her breasts touched her knees.

She realized with a wry grin that this pose was very much a ‘bow down and worship me’ pose that Liam would’ve seen before in his vintage movie collection. Ryder, still bent at the waist, stretched her arms past her head and felt the shorts ride up.

SAM’s calm voice flitted through her mind, “Pathfinder, Mr. Kosta’s body temperature and heartbeat has increased.”

Ryder tried to suppress a snicker in her arm. She slowly rose back to a kneeling position. Finally, she moved into the last pose on Lexi’s list; Tevura’s Embrace. Ryder eased herself onto her back, opened her legs, and brought her feet together. Her knees brushed the floor and her thighs burned at the unnatural butterfly shape her legs were making.

SAM pinged in her head, “Pathfinder, Dr. T’Perro’s instructions say not to overextend.”

_Worth it._

Ryder closed her eyes. Her hands fell to her sides and, as the instructions said, she pushed her hips upward, exhaling as she did. _Ow, fuck._ That hurt. If he didn’t get his ass out of bed – she felt the shift in the air before Liam’s large hands encircled her hips and yanked. It wasn’t entirely pleasant as her somewhat sweaty back squeaked against the cold floor.

Ainsley’s legs fell open from the diamond position, _thank gods_ , and he wasted no time filling that gap. Liam pressed his hips flush against hers, hardness pressing against her thigh, and he quickly leaned forward to capture her mouth. It was immediately a hard kiss of teeth and urgency. He dropped to his forearms so that he can slide a hand under her head. She kissed him back with abandon, darting her tongue out to tease him, and caught his bottom lip between her teeth.

He pulled back a bit, briefly closing his eyes when she rolled her hips against him, and he gave a breathless laugh, “Should’ve know you’d be a tease.”

“Well—“ Her response died in her throat when he bent his head back down to her neck and kissed the sensitive skin there. Instead, he drew out a quiet moan and he let out a little hum of appreciation. She managed to find words again when he gave a cursorily tug on her sports bra, “Yeah that’s gonna take some work.”

Liam eyed her for a moment before sitting up and pulling her up too. Ainsley closed her fingers around the band of the bra and tried to wrench it up and over her head. The cotton fabric rolled and bunched against her damp back. He chuckled and pulled it the rest of the way off. She was caught off guard when he stood and scooped her up. It was only a few steps to the bed and, with all the running around, she knew she’d put on muscle. Ryder opened her mouth to protest but he placed a quick kiss on her lips instead.

She was deposited onto the bed soon enough and he quickly came back down to her level to claim her mouth. Liam was thorough and Ryder didn’t bother to try to suppress her moan of pleasure when his tongue dipped into her mouth. She reached down and squeezed him through his sweats and he bucked into her hand.

“Lose ‘em.” She mumbled against his lips.

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Liam gave her a devilish grin. He quickly removed his clothes and then reached for her shorts. Ainsley lightly smacked his hand away and smiled at his little huff of protest. She pushed him onto his back and swung her leg over his hips. Ryder sat right on top of his throbbing cock. Desire washed through her, even through her shorts, his heat and hardness was wonderful. She bent over him and lightly bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Liam let out a low groan beneath her and settled his hands on her behind. She continued a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach before she unseated herself from his hips and resettled on his legs.

She gave his hip a little nibble before reaching over and closing her hand around his member. He was already ridiculously hard and she swiped her thumb across the tip to gather the beads of precum there before pumping her hand up and down his cock at a slow and steady pace. Ryder watched his eyebrows knit together and his lips part for a shaky breath, “Ainsley, _please_ …”

Ryder was happy to comply. She dipped her head down, pressed kisses from base to tip, and his hand curled around the back of neck. She slid him into her mouth and he let his head fall back against the mattress with a sigh of relief.  Ryder gently sucked on the sensitive head and hollowed her cheeks to slowly move down his length and back up. Liam’s fingers tangled in her hair. Her hand, still wrapped around his base, squeezed as she bobbed up and down.  His low moans stoked the fire burning between her legs.

They continued in a faster tempo, her squeezing and sucking and Liam meeting her halfway with guttural groans, until he caught her chin. “Ryder—“ She released him with a soft pop, “—ahhh. You need stop.”

Once again, any snarky response was forgotten when his gaze landed on her and she saw the heat there. A thrill shot straight to her aching center. _Oh shit._ Liam all but ripped the shorts off, reached for her and pulled her to him before finally settling back over her. He gave her a long, languid kiss and reached down and cupped her cunt. Ryder sighed and wrapped her arms around his back. His thumb glided easily across her wet folds. She dimly realized he was teasing her now – keeping his clever fingers _just_ shy of her clit. His ministrations felt good but he was keeping her from making that final ascent. Ainsley let out a small whine of frustration and bucked hopelessly against his palm.

Liam grinned against her neck and snaked his way back up and _finally_ his fingers brushed against her clit. She let out a short moan and was rewarded with faster, more persistent rubbing. He kissed her again and again and smiled against her mouth as she turned to putty in his hands. Her hand wound between them and she gave his fingers a little push. Liam chuckled but took the hint, slowly dipping his fingers into her. Ryder took over his position, rubbing herself in lazy circles, and he slowly began pushing his fingers back and forth. His peppered wet kisses across her breasts and soon she was clutching his back and squeezing her eyes shut,

“Liam—Liam, please—“

He knew what she wanted. Her hips chased his fingers when he pulled them out but he quickly rubbed himself through her wet lips before slowly sinking into her. Ryder found herself holding tight to his neck, groaning at finally getting him where he belonged, and Liam seems to think so too because they’d locked eyes and in that moment she was tempted to tell him what she’d been wanting to for a while. He slowly moved, biting his lip, and she was sure he could hear her thoughts;

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Her mouth fell open in a silent groan as he filled her, each long stroke pushing her closer to the edge. A rush of hot air hit her ear as Liam moaned into it. Ryder turned her head and he met her for a sloppy kiss. His hips thrusted against hers in a fierce pace that she tried to meet.

Liam pressed her down further against the mattress, he couldn’t seem to get close enough. She was almost there; she clutched his shoulders tightly and her fingers dug in. He let out a little hiss, “Come on, come for me.”

Ryder’s toes curled and her nails dragged across Liam’s back, only for him to use one hand to pin her rolling hips down and thrust into her faster. She came with a shout and Liam cupped her chin and kissed her hard. His thrusts became more erratic and he pressed his forehead to hers, “God Ryder – Ainsley –“

He came into her with a spurt of hot sticky liquid. He slowly rolled off her and collapsed onto his back next to her. They laid there, trying to catch their breath, and Ryder idly wondered when her legs would stop feeling like jello.

 

After a moment, he turned to her and innocently asked, “So you’re going to do more yoga, right?”


End file.
